


Jaebeom's Goofy Vlive

by Ax0reading



Series: JJP Voice Vlives [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: Based on Jaebeom's 4/24 Voice Vlive and his goofy actions.Companion piece to my "Jinyoung's Comfy VLive"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP Voice Vlives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718488
Kudos: 65





	Jaebeom's Goofy Vlive

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I'm whipped for JJP?

Jaebeom was in high spirits for his turn at the voice Vlives today. The comeback promotions were going well, and he genuinely enjoyed the tracks on this album. He was also riding high on being around his members and his Jinyoungie again – being able to fool around and laugh with living beings other than his cats.

Speaking of – “Jinyoung-ah, I bet I can make you laugh during my Vlive today”  
Jinyoung didn’t bother to look up from his book, “Mmm k..”

The Vlive started and right away his ahgases did Jaebeom proud, providing him quality humor to attack Jinyoung with.

Poke, poke, poke, “when you look at the sea, ocean view, when you look at oppa, I love you” 

Jinyoung’s shoulders started to shake a bit. Four puns later, Jaebeom was a giggling mess and Jinyoung’s aeygosal had appeared as he scrunched his face partly in cringe and partly in silent laughter.

“Do you want to know a fact. You are so per-fact”

Snorting a little Jinyoung slammed a hand over his mouth and shuffled out of the room and Jaebeom cheered in his head for his ahgase’s success.

A little while later Jaeboem appeared from the room as he’d finished his Vlive. Aiming a wide smile at his boyfriend he asked, “Nyoung gimme my prize.”

Jinyoung placed his book down and got up off the sofa, rolling his eyes before wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s neck and giving him a kiss. “You’re such an idiot Jaebeom-ah.”


End file.
